


Today Is Your Birthday

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yugi gets a gift for his birthday.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 10





	Today Is Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yugi's birthday way back in 2009.

Yugi was feeling a little nervous. Letting Joey organize a birthday party for him could turn out…disastrous. But he was his best friend and he should have more faith in him. As it was his birthday wish had not turned out the way he had hoped either. Wishing for Yami be a real live person for his birthday may have worked, but the man had been lured away by a very happy Tèa and they’d disappeared. He might get to see him at the party, but what was the use in that, he’d wanted to spend some time with him in the flesh, so to speak.

He sighed as he got dressed to go. He dressed in his tight black leather pants and a black tank top, belts on his upper arms and a chunky silver bracelet on each wrist. And for once he did not put the puzzle over his head and around his neck. Yami wasn’t there, and he didn’t want to wear it.

He had planned to walk to Kaiba Land where the party was being held. Mokuba was more than happy to supply the venue. Yugi hoped Joey hadn’t invited the media as well, he knew Yugi hated to talk to the media. He always got a little tongue tied and shy, Yami could handle them…sometimes. Damn he was nervous. Who was going to be there? His friends, of course, but who else. 

Happily when he arrived, he found a bunch of people he liked from school, a few fellow duelists who happened to be in town as well as his friends. There was plenty of food and drink and the music was not too loud and the type that Yugi liked to listen to. They had all greeted him warmly hugging, kissing, and those that weren’t that close shook his hand. He noticed that Tèa was there, but she was not with Yami, she was smiling at a duelist Yugi had heard had done well at the last tournament that he’d won. She seemed to be getting along very well with the handsome blonde. Tristan was having some kind of friendly argument with Otogi, they seemed to be meeting up a lot lately. For an hour or so, he talked, ate a little, opened gifts, and kept looking for Yami. If he wasn’t with Tèa, where the hell was he?

He had taken a seat and sat down to watch the others enjoying themselves. Some of them were dancing now, but he was no dancer. Then Joey was beside him. “Hey Yug, there’s a special gift that we all wanted you to have. It’s in another room, do you want to see it?”

“Ah… Okay.” He seemed a little worried, but he got up and followed Joey.

Joey opened a door to a room that was dimmed, he ushered Yugi inside. The light brightened a moment and he covered his eyes to protect them, but when he looked again he could see an unmistakable silhouette. “Yami?” 

His friend turned and smiled. He stood there wearing nothing but a big blue ribbon, “So, are you going to unwrap your present?”

Yugi’s mouth fell open in disbelief. Yami was naked! A blue bow was all that was covering…

He shook.

“Come on Yugi, it’s just for you.”

Yugi’s eyes went back to the ribbon as he reached out to take the end that would undo the bow. It undid easily and he soon had it slipped from the hard erection it had wrapped. “For me?”

“Any way you want it.”

Yugi looked like he was about to faint.

Yami moved closer to him and caught him around the shoulders bending him back as if he were going to kiss him tango style. “Easy there partner.” Then he leaned down even further and placed his lips on Yugi’s. “Do you want to live one of your fantasies tonight? You know I know you’ve had a few about me.” Yugi was turning redder than a tomato. “As well as someone else.”

Yugi’s mouth fell open and Yami took advantage of that and went for his mouth, thrusting his tongue inside. Yugi closed his eyes as they kissed and soon felt himself being lifted as Yami righted them, carrying Yugi bridal style over to a couch that lay down on a futon. He gently lay Yugi down, kissing him again, before moving down to remove his boots and socks, then further up to unzip his pants. He encouraged Yugi to lift his hips and allow him to slide the pants and briefs down his thin legs. Yugi blushed again when his own erection revealed itself and Yami grinned as he tossed the clothes away before moving to take the last piece of clothing from Yugi’s body.

Now Yugi was also naked. All he could do was lay there looking up at the man he had loved since the first time he had seen him all those years ago on Duelist Island. “This is what you wanted when you made your wish, isn’t it? To have me for the night, or for me to have you for the night.”

Yugi could feel his heart beating really fast.

“You of all people should be careful of what you wish for. Because you got it and well… there’s a lot more I can give you.” He began kissing Yugi again and touching him, turning his body hot and wriggly.

Yugi began to moan when Yami touched him in all the places he had ever dreamed of being touched by him.

Yami was on the futon with him now, laying beside him. “Do you want me Yugi? Do you want me to make love to you?”

Yugi was shaking, all he could manage was nodding his head. 

Yami smiled and began to worship Yugi’s body with his tongue and his hands. Licking, sucking, nipping, gliding, sliding, flicking. Yugi was soon writhing, needing something…more.

“I know that you are a virgin Yugi, and it is a gift you are giving to me as well. The first time always comes with some pain, but I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that, don’t you?”

Again Yugi couldn’t get any words out, he only nodded again.

Yami smiled again, then went back to kissing Yugi’s body, moving his mouth to Yugi’s nipples, then blazing a trail ever downward. Yugi shook and jumped and gasped, as the mouth of his beloved moved ever closer to his untouched erection. All he could do was stare up at the ceiling, clutch at the surface of the futon. His mind seeing the path that mouth was slowly taking, his heart beating in his ears loudly, his mind repeating over and over again, 'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,' incessantly. Time seemed to be slowed to make the whole thing feel like torture, even if it were the most wonderful form of torture there was. 

He let out a whiny moan as Yami’s breath stole over his cock, and turned into a full out whimper when that wonderful tongue of his licked at the tip of his already leaking organ.

“Hmmm, you taste good. I shall just have to try some more.” And he began to lick around, swirling, then sucking, the tip of his tongue playing in the slit.

Yugi’s hips jumped until Yami put his hands down on them to keep him still as he took more and more of the young man into his mouth. Yugi didn’t know what to do, his hands kept trying to find something to grab hold on, his body wanted to thrust up into that wonderful mouth engulfing him, but he was held fast, he was crying out Yami’s name over and over and over again. And he could feel a build up inside of him, similar to the feeling he always got when he was playing with himself in bed, only much, much better. He started to shake as he felt himself being taken even deeper into Yami’s throat, and that was all he could take, with a cry of his partner’s name and a hard grip on his shoulder, he felt himself shoot down the welcoming throat. 

Yami drank him down and when he was finished licked him clean before moving up to stroke his face. “So, I take it you liked that?”

Yugi was still panting, his eyes wide and almost completely black. He was still shaking. Yami was leaning over him and he looked down to see his cock was still erect. Yami followed his eyes, Yugi wasn’t much for words at the moment, but he was getting his ideas across. Yami smiled, “I’ve been inside your mind, I’d like to be inside your body. Would you like that?”

Yugi nodded immediately, then Yami leaned down to kiss him and he tasted his own taste in his lover’s mouth. It felt weird to him, but he didn’t seem to care as long as it was Yami he was kissing.

“I’ve always wanted to be your first. When you made that wish, I almost couldn’t believe it. I thought you would end up with… But we are here, now, and I want to make love to you. I want to make all of your fantasies come true.”

Yugi kept nodding, he knew that was what he wanted too.

Yami pulled back and reached for a tube he had placed on the floor. Yugi watched as he poured a little onto his fingers before moving down to bend his legs at the knees and wide enough apart for him to lay between. One hand sat between his legs close to his buttocks while Yami leaned over his body and raised himself up so he could continue kissing him, while the hand that remained down below began to glide over the crease in his backside and circle around the hole there.

Yugi moaned into the kiss with that touch, it got deeper when a finger slipped inside him and began to move around. Yami pulled away and attacked his neck, listening to his moans as his finger continued to move around inside, before he felt confident to slip in a second with it. Yugi’s cries got even deeper. Yami was damn sure the kid would wind up sounding exactly like him when his voice finally broke. He seemed to be a late bloomer in that department. He trailed his lips down to Yugi’s nipples again, remembering that he’d gotten a response from them before when he glided over them. He licked and sucked and bit at them gently as he scissored his fingers inside Yugi. Using that to distract him as he added another finger and began to push them in and out of him. Yugi began to rock his body back on them, wanting more. Yami knew he could not hold back much longer so he pulled his fingers out, Yugi whimpered with their loss. He picked up the tube again and slicked his fingers again before applying it to his erection. He almost moaned with his own touch before he kneeled on the futon and crawled up between Yugi’s legs before he raised them up over his shoulders, and inched up to line himself up, then as gently as he could he began to push in. Yugi began panicking a little with the pain, so Yami stopped and soothed him rubbing his legs. Yugi relaxed and he pushed into the virgin hole even further until he was fully seated inside. He continued to rub at Yugi’s legs, letting him adjust to the invasion of his body, he was panting and shaking and his hands were curled tightly into fists.

He started to throw his head from side to side, “Yami, move, please.”

Yami pulled back and then pushed back in, Yugi still whimpering a little until his body began to like what was happening to it and he was relaxing. Yami was enjoying the tight friction he was feeling, that this was his partner’s body that he had been allowed to love. He kept up a steady pace, adjusting his angle slightly as he sought to find that one place he knew would pleasure Yugi even more. Yugi’s eyes had closed when he had entered him, but finally when he hit his prostate, those lovely eyes shot open with a scream of ecstasy that Yami had wanted to hear. Increasing his pace and hitting that spot over and over again furthered Yugi’s cries, his head falling back on the futon hard as he pushed himself into Yami’s thrusts. Yami knew he was reaching his peak, but he wanted Yugi to come with his, so reached for his reawaken cock grasping it and fisting it a few times before he felt Yugi let loose again, clamping down on him and pushing him over the edge. They both came with cries, Yami thrusting a few more times as he rode out his orgasm, then he stopped, panting over Yugi before he leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Pulling back he slipped from Yugi’s body eliciting a small cry of loss, then lifted Yugi’s legs away and onto the futon, before he collapsed beside him. They both took their time to get their breath back before Yami once again leaned over the younger man’s body. 

“Thank you little one, I think I enjoyed that gift as much as you.” He got up and cleaned himself and then cleaned Yugi up. He looked so relaxed to which Yami was glad about. “So Yugi, are you ready for my present?” 

“Your present? But I thought that was—“

“Oh no, that was a present from your friends that knew what you wanted. No, I have a gift of my own for you. Close your eyes.”

Yugi did as he was told and heard a door open, some rustling then Yami turned him around.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

He did so and once again his mouth fell open in shock. Because standing naked except for a red bow in the same place as Yami’s had been, was Seto Kaiba.

“Do you want to unwrap your present?” he said.

Yugi turned to smile at Yami as if to ask how he knew, he merely smiled and shrugged.

END


End file.
